New life, Rose Tyler's daughter, on hold
by littlesimmer2
Summary: The daughter of Rose Tyler is finding her father with her mother's help, Because of what's happening to the all worlds. She was told about her father when she was a little girl, about the wonders, saving worlds and so much more. A/N: bad at summary's but the story is better. Slow updates. On hold.
1. Chapter 1 - The Stolen Earth

Authors Note: I have decided to make another story of Doctor Who. So, this is over Rose Tyler's daughter, she trying to find her father and then find them self's in a great danger. If you all have questions please ask them. Favorite, follow and review, that make me really happy if you do. Now on with is new story.

* * *

A light appeared and quickly fainted as a girl comes out of it. As she closed her vortex manipulator and put her Dimension Jump in her jacket.

" _I'm at the right place? What time is it?" she thought._ She turned around and sees that she is indeed at the right place. And then she looked at the time somewhere. "Blimey, it's early."

" _So that is Sarah Jane Smith's house. As my told me about it." She thought again._ The girl walked to the house and ring the bell.

"Hello, how there?" Sarah Jane Smith asked.

"Hello, I need help. I'm looking for someone." The girl replied.

Sarah Jane looked at the young girl with a shocked look on her face. _"How is this possible? How does she look like them? But that can't be, isn't, it is. " Sarah Jane thought._

"I will help you find them. But you need to tell me who they are." Sarah Jane said.

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you so much for helping." The girl said while smiling, with Sarah Jane thought she have a familiar smile on her face.

"No need to thank me, I like helping people." Sarah Jane said as then she quickly added. "What is your name?"

"My name is Nicole Tyler, Miss." The girl said, now with the name Nicole.

"Call me Sarah Jane, who are you looking for?" Sarah Jane asked curiously.

"My dad, the Doctor." She replied.

"You father is the Doctor?"

"Yeah"

"Is better we talk inside. Come in." Sarah Jane said as she welcomed Nicole into her house.

"Yeah is better we do."

* * *

When they were inside the house of Sarah Jane Smith. Sarah Jane and Nicole sat on a bank with some tea on the table. Nicole told her story to Sarah Jane. How she came here.

"Is your mother here to?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Don't know, I thought she did but I'm not sure." Nicole replied shyly.

"How come?" Sarah Jane asked.

"We were separated from the flight to come here." Replied Nicole uncomfortable.

"Oh, so you are trying to find her to?"

"Yeah, just before I came here." Nicole said as she noticed a photo on the cabinet and changed the subject. "Who is the boy?"

Sarah Jane saw were Nicole looked and said. "That is my son Luke."

Nicole smiled. "Beautiful son you have Sarah Jane, where is he now?"

"He is in his room, he still asleep." Sarah Jane replied. "And how old are you?" She added.

"16 years old, oh and not interest in your son if you were thinking that."

Sarah Jane smiled at that. Then suddenly there was a sort of earthquake, when it was over Sarah Jane run upstairs to her son and Nicole run after her.

"Luke, are you all right?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Felt like some sort of cross-dimensional spatial transference." Her son said as he ignoring his mother question.

"But it's night! It wasn't night, it was eight o'clock in the morning Mr. Smith! I need you!" Sarah Jane said.

Nicole thought _"impressive"_ as she sees the machine.

"I wish you'd stop giving that fanfare, what happened?"

"Sarah Jane, I think you should look outside. I think you'll find the visual evidence most conclusive." Mr. Smith said as Sarah Jane run outside.

Her son looked at Nicole and asked. "Who are you?"

"Nicole Tyler, you?" She said.

"Luke." He replied as then he asked. "But how did you come here?"

"Long story, just now I came to find someone and I explained to you mother, so you can trust me. I swear." Luke noticed at that as then Nicole and Luke run after Sarah Jane outside.

"That's impossible." Said Sarah Jane.

* * *

"The reading seems to be artificial in construction." Mr. Smith said as Sarah Jane and Nicole looked at the machine, while Luke phoned his friends.

"Some sort of space station. Sitting at the heart of the web." Sarah Jane said as Luke walked to his mother.

"They're fine Maria and her dad, they're in Cornwall. I told them to stay indoors. Clyde's OK, he's with his mum." Luke said to his mother.

"Sarah Jane, I have detected movement. Observe." Mr. Smith said.

"Spaceships!" Luke said as they all looked at the Mr. Smith.

"I'm receiving a communication from the earthbound ships. For the human race." Mr. Smith said.

"Put it through, let's hear it." Sarah Jane said.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! EXTERMINATE! Exterminate! Exterminate. EXTERMINATE! Exterminate! Exterminate" They were shocked when they heard that.

"Not Luke. You're so young." Sarah Jane said as she hugged her son as Nicole stared at Mr. Smith.

* * *

"This is the Commander General of the United Nations calling the Dalek Fleet. We surrender, repeat, we surrender. Planet Earth surrenders."

"Humans selected for testing will follow Dalek instruction. The Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks. 'You will obey Dalek instructions without question. You will obey your Dalek Ma….."

Suddenly they heard something. They heard a voice coming though Mr. Smith.

"Can anyone hear me? The Sub wave Network is open. You should be able to hear my voice. Is there anyone there?"

"Who's that?" Luke asked to his mother.

"Some poor soul calling for help. There's nothing we can do." Sarah Jane replied as Nicole looked at Mr. Smith.

"But look at Mr. Smith." Luke said.

"Processing incoming soundwave." Mr. Smith said.

"This message is of the utmost importance. We haven't much time 'Can anyone hear me?'." The voice said. "Sarah Jane Smith."

"Yeah. I'm here! That's me!" Sarah Jane said as she and Luke stood and walked to Mr. Smith.

"Now, let's see if we can talk to each other. The fourth contact is having some trouble getting through. I'll just boost the signal."

"Hello?" The woman asked.

"Martha Jones!"

"Martha, where are you?!"

"I guess Project Indigo was more clever than we thought. One second I was in Manhattan Next second Maybe Indigo tapped into my mind. Cos I ended up in the one place that I wanted to be."

"At the end of the world, you came back to me."

"But then all of a sudden, it's like the laptop turned itself on."

"It did. That was me. Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister."

"Yes, I know who you are."

"I thought it was about time we all met. Given the current crisis." Harriet Jones said. "Torchwood, this is Sarah Jane Smith." She added.

"I've been following your work. Nice job with the Slitheen."

"Yeah, well I've been staying away from you lot. Too many guns!"

"All the same, might I say, looking good, ma'am."

"Really? Oh." Jack said as he felt flattered.

"Not now, Captain." Harriet Jones said as Nicole moves to Mr. Smith, the machine to look at the screen. She sees the people look at her confused and one of them asked.

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Nicole Tyler." Sarah Jane replied.

Nicole sees that people looked confused and explained. "I'm the daughter of the Doctor and Rose Tyler. Long story buy a book, also not the time to explain it. Oh just go on with It." She waved it off as the people were still confused.

"Right and Martha Jones, former companion to the Doctor." Harriet Jones said confused.

"But how did you find me?" Martha asked.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, this is the Sub wave Network. A sentient piece of software, programmed to seek out anyone who can help to contact the Doctor." Harriet Jones explained.

"What if the Daleks can hear us?" Martha asked concerned.

"No, that's the beauty of the Sub wave, it's undetectable." Harriet replied.

"And you invented it?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I developed it. It was created by the Mr. Copper Foundation." Harriet replied to her question.

"Yeah, but what we need, is a weapon! Martha, back there at UNIT, what did they give you, what was that key thing?" Jack asked to Martha.

"The Osterhagen Key." Martha said as she let see the key.

"That key is not to be used, Dr. Jones. Not under any circumstances." Harriet said sternly.

"But what is an Osterhagen Key?" Jack asked confused.

"Forget about the key and that's an order. All we need is the Doctor." Harriet said a little angry.

"Excuse me, Harriet, but, well, if you're looking for the Doctor didn't he depose you?" Sarah Jane asked.

"He did. And I've wondering about that for a long time. Whether I was wrong, but I stand by my actions, to this day. Because I knew, I knew that one day, the Earth would be in danger, and the Doctor would fail to appear. I told him so myself. And he didn't listen." Harriet explained to the others.

"But I've been trying to find him the Doctor's got my phone, on the Tardis, but I can't get through." Martha said.

"That's why we need the Sub wave. To bring us all together, combine forces. The Doctor's secret army." Harriet explained to them.

"Wait a minute we boost the signal! That's it! We transmit that telephone number through Torchwood, using all the power of the Rift." Jack said hopefully.

"And we've got Mr. Smith! He can link up with every telephone exchange on the Earth! He can get the whole world to call the same number, at the same time! Billions of phones, calling out, all at once!" Luke explained to the others.

"Brilliant! Who's the kid?" Jack asked to Sarah Jane.

"That's my son!" Sarah Jane replied proudly.

"But, excuse me, sorry, hello, Ianto Jones. If we start transmitting, then this Subwave Network is going to become visible. I mean, to the Daleks."

"Yes, and they'll trace it back to me. But my life doesn't matter. Not if it saves the Earth."

"Ma'am." Jack said as he saluted Harriet Jones.

"Thank you, Captain. But there are people out there dying, on the streets. Now enough of words. Let's begin!"

"Rift Power activated! All terminals coordinated! National grid online giving you everything we've got!"

"Connecting you to Mr Smith! All telephone networks combined!" Sarah Jane said as she and Luke worked and Nicole watched what they were doing.

"Sending you the number now!"

"Opening Subwave Network to maximum."

"Mr Smith make that call!" Sarah Jane called as She, Luke and Nicole standing back a little bit.

"Calling the Doctor!" Mr. Smith called back.

"A-a-a-and sending!" Jack shouted.

* * *

"I think we've got a fix!" Jack shouted.

"Mr. Smith, now at 200%." Sarah Jane commanded to Mr. Smith as the machine exploded a little and they walked back warts a little more. "Oh, come on, Doctor!" She added.

"Harriet! A saucer's locked on to your location, they've found you."

"I know. I'm using the Network to mask your transmission. Keep going!" Harriet said.

"Exterminate!"

"Captain, I'm transferring the Sub wave Network to Torchwood, you're in charge now. And tell the Doctor from me he chose his companions well. It's been an honour." Harriet said to Jack.

The Daleks were now inside by Harriet Jones. "Harriet Jones. Former Prime Minister." Harriet said to the Daleks.

"Yes, we know who you are." One of them said.

"Oh, you know nothing of any human. And that will be your downfall."

"Exterminate!" The Daleks said as the screen by Harriet Jones went black as just then another screen goes on and it is the Doctor.

"Where the hell have you been?! Doctor, it's the Daleks!" Jack called.

"He's nice I thought he'd be older. He's not that young."

"The Daleks are taking people to their spaceship"

"Look, Doctor, I've got a son!"

"It's the Daleks, it's not just Dalek Caan!"

"Sarah Jane! Who's that boy? And who is the girl?" The Doctor said a bit confused. "That must be Torchwood. Aren't they brilliant? Look at you all, you clever people."

"That's Martha. And who's he?"

"Captain Jack. Don't. Just don't."

"It's like an outer space Facebook."

"Everyone except Rose."

"We've lost them! No, no, no, there's another signal. There's someone else out there. Hello? Can you hear me? Rose?"

"Your voice is different. And yet, its arrogance is unchanged."

"No. But he's dead." Sarah Jane comment.

"Welcome to my new Empire, Doctor. It is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection, and the triumph, of Davros. Lord and Creator of the Dalek Race!"

"Doctor?"

"Have you nothing to say?"

"Doctor, it's all right. We're in the Tardis. We're safe."

"But you were destroyed. In the very first year of the Time War. At the Gates of Elysium. I saw your command ship fly into the jaws of the Nightmare Child. I tried to save you."

"But it took one stronger than you. Dalek Caan himself."

"I flew into the wild and fire, I danced and died a thousand times."

"Emergency Temporal Shift took him back into the Time War itself."

"Impossible! The entire war is timelocked!"

"And yet he succeeded. Oh, it cost him his mind. But imagine, a single, simple Dalek succeeded where Emperors and Time Lords have failed. A testament, don't you think, to my remarkable creations?"

"And you made a new race of Daleks?" The doctor asked.

"I gave myself to them. Quite literally. Each one grown from a cell of my own body." Davros replied as he showed his skin and some bones. "New Daleks. True Daleks. I have my children, Doctor. What do you have, now? After all this time."

"Everything we saw. Everything we lost. I have only one thing to say to you Bye!" The Doctor said.

* * *

"They're here Tardis heading for Vector 7, grid reference 665." Mr. Smith said to Sarah Jane, Luke and Nicole as the Sub wave Network was disconnected.

"But there are Daleks out there!" Luke said as Nicole was getting her vortex manipulator working.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I have got to find the Doctor Don't move, don't leave the house, don't do anything." Sarah Jane said to her son.

"I will protect the boy, Sarah Jane." Mr. Smith said.

"I love you. Remember that." Said Sarah Jane to her son.

"Sarah Jane, I'm coming to." Nicole said as she held her vortex manipulator. "I have got the find him please."

"Okay, go find him." Sarah Jane said.

"Thank you." Nicole said as she disappeared as then Sarah Jane Walked outside.

* * *

Nicole appeared on the street and she sees her parents, her father is on the ground with her mother. Without a second thought she runs as fast as she could to her parents. She arrived by her parents, the other people looked confused but she ignored then and asked her mom.

"Mom, what happed?"

Rose sees her daughter and is relieved that her daughter is with her again.

"He got shot by a Dalek."

"Get him into the Tardis, quick." Jack commanded as Rose and Nicole helped him up and walked to the Tardis. As they were arrived by the Tardis, they lay him down on the floor of the Tardis.

"What do we do?! There must be some medicine, or something."

"Just step back. Rose! Do as I say, and get back! He's dying and you know what happens next." Jack explained.

"Mom, come on." Nicole said as she helped her mother up and walked to the others.

"What d'you mean?"

"Oh, no, I came all this way."

"What d'you mean? What happens next?"

"It's starting."

"Here we go."

"Good luck, Doctor!"

"Will someone tell me what is going on!"

"When he's dying, his body it repairs itself. It changes. But you can't!"

"I'm sorry, it's too late. I'm regenerating." The Doctor started the regenerate.


	2. Chapter 2 - Author's note

Author's note: Hello readers,

i wanted to say about the confusion from the name Alexandria, its was mentioned. I was first used it but I didn't like the name anymore so I changed into Nicole. And I had forgotten to change all of it, so that's you saw the name Alexandria sometime in the chapter. I'm so sorry about the confusion.

Greetings littlesimmer2


	3. Chapter 3 - Journey's End, part 1

The Doctor regenerated as then he makes a sudden movement to the hand in jar. As his companions had to close their eyes or looked the other way, because of the light that came from the Doctor. Also Nicole did look away from the Doctor. Then the hand in jar began to bubble and absorbed the regeneration energy as the others didn't see it what the Doctor was doing.

The regeneration glow stopped and Rose, Jack, Donna and Nicole could look again at the Doctor, they were stunned to the Doctor as himself and not as another man standing there. The Doctor stepped a few steps back and said. "Now then. Where were we?" He looked at their faces as he sees the stunning and confused faces, looking at his way.

Then the Doctor sat down by the hand in jar, it was still glowing from the regeneration energy. "There now" He blow on the jar as the glow disappeared and the hand turned normal. "You see? Used the regeneration energy to heal myself, but soon as I was done, I didn't need to change. I didn't want to. Why would I?" The Doctor straightened his tie to prove his point as the others looked at him as they didn't know what to say at the moment. So the Doctor continued. "Look at me. So, to stop the energy going all the way, I siphoned off the rest into a bio-matching receptacle, namely, my hand, my hand there, my handy spare hand!" The Doctor stood up as he looked at the group and finally noticed Nicole standing by Rose, while he rambled on. "Remember, Christmas Day, Sycorax, lost my hand in a swordfight? What do you think?" He looked at Nicole frowning, then he looked back at Rose as he is happy to see her, but had to ask her, who Nicole to her is, because she's oddly familiar to him, but before he could Rose asked him.

"You're still you?"

"I'm still me." The Doctor replied as Rose went to him and hugged him.

"You can hug me, if you want." Jack didn't hug Donna, so she added. "No, really, you can hug me."

The Doctor and Rose went apart from the hug they gave each other as the Doctor asked to Rose. "Who is she?" He mentally pointed at Nicole.

Rose glanced at her daughter as she replied him. "She's my daughter. Our daughter." The Doctor blinked rapidly as Donna's mouth stood wide open and Jack laughed.

"Our daughter? What? How? What?" the Doctor still blinked rapidly as Nicole came to them. "What?" He repeated. Rose chuckled at the Doctors silliness.

"Hi." Nicole said as the Doctor looked at her, really looked at her and he could see the same familiar eyes were looking back at him. His eyes. But he could see others finds, she's the perfect mix between the two of them. "I'm Nicole, your daughter as mom had said." She smiled.

"H-how old are you?" the Doctor asked as he still looked at her.

"I'm 16 years old." She replied happily as her mother added. "Doctor, I hadn't told the whole truth. I was pregnant, when we were separated from Canary Wharf."

The Doctor looked now at Rose and asked seriously. "Why didn't you tell me, back them?" That's was the moment when Donna, Jack and Nicole decided to walk out of the console. Leaving the Doctor and Rose in the console room to talk.

Rose looked at him. "I couldn't tell you, because if you came, you could rip…."

"A hole in the fabric of reality." The Doctor interrupted.

"And I couldn't risk it." She said.

"I understand." The Doctor said softly. "But was your mother really pregnant then?" He asked curiously.

"Yes." Rose replied as the others heard the whole conversation and then walked in the console room.

"Done talking?" Nicole asked her mother.

"You all were listening." Rose stated as she smiled at them.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Nicole said to her mother.

Before anyone could say something else the power went out in the Tardis. The Doctor went quickly to the controls.

"They've got us!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Power's gone! Some kind of chronon loop."

Suddenly the Tardis shocked violently, sending them through the console. Rose, Jack, Nicole were lucky, they clutched to the console. Donna and the Doctor, they were not so lucky, she fell into the jumper's seat and the Doctor stumbled backwards. When it stopped a little bit with the shocking violently Tardis. Jack explained as he glanced at the screen from the Tardis.

"There's a massive Dalek ship at the centre of the planets. They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination."

"You said these planets were like an engine." Donna exclaimed. "But what for?" She asked as she looked at the Doctor.

Suddenly the Doctor looked at Rose and asked her. "Rose? You've been in a parallel world, that world's running ahead of this universe. You've seen the future. What was it?"

Rose remembered as she said quietly. "It's the darkness."

Donna also remembered. "The stars were going out." She said.

"One by one." Rose continued. "We looked up at the sky and they were just dying." Then she began to explain. "Basically, we've been building this, um travel machine, this, er, Dimension Cannon, so I could…." Rose took a deep breath and said. "Well so I could…." She trailed off.

"What?" The Doctor asked quietly.

"So I could come back." The Doctor smiled at Rose. "Shut up." She said to him as she continued to explain. "Anyway, suddenly, it started to work and the dimensions started to collapse. Not just in our world or yours, but the whole of reality. Even the Void was dead. Something is destroying everything." She explained seriously as the Doctor looked a bit angry and grim.

"In that parallel world, you said something about me." Donna said to Rose.

"The Dimension Cannon could measure Time Lines. It's weird, Donna, but they all seemed to converge on you." Rose explained to Donna.

"But why me? I mean, what have… I ever done?" Donna started panic a little. "I'm a temp. From Chiswick!"

Suddenly the scanner beeped and the Doctor went to look at the screen. He is reading as then he said to them. "The Dalek Crucible. All aboard!"

"The Tardis is secured." Said the horrifying voice from the Daleks, from the outside. "Doctor, you will step forth or die."

They all stared at the door as the Doctor said. "We'll have to go out. Cos if we don't, they'll get in."

"You told me nothing could get through those doors." Rose protested.

"You've got Extrapolator shielding!" Jack added.

The Doctor turned to face them. "Last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers and hybrids and mad, but this is a fully-fledged Dalek Empire, at the height of its power, experts at fighting Tardises, they can do anything. Right now, that wooden door is just wood." He explained.

"What about you're Dimension Jump?" Jack asked to Rose and Nicole.

"It needs another 20 minutes, and anyway, I'm not leaving." Rose replied for her and her daughter.

"What about you're Teleport?" The Doctor asked as he looked at Jack.

"Went down with the power loss." Jack replied.

"Right, then, all of us together."

"Yeah."

The Doctor looked at Donna. "Donna?" She didn't answer him as the Doctor walked to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Donna?"

"Yeah." She replied distractedly.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing else we can do." The Doctor looked straight in her eye.

"Look, I know." Donna said.

"Surrender, Doctor, and face your Dalek masters." One of the Daleks said from the outside.

"Crucible on maximum alert." Another Dalek said from the outside.

"Daleks." Rose said with a dry laugh.

"Oh, God!" Jack added on the same tone as Rose.

"It's been good, though, hasn't it?" The Doctor looked at them and asked them. "All of us, all of it. Everything we did." He looked at Donna. "You were brilliant." Then he looked at Jack. "And you were brilliant." Then he looked at Rose and said softly. "And you were brilliant." Then He looked at his daughter and said also softly to her. "You were brilliant." The Doctor turned back to the door of the Tardis and sighed deeply. "Blimey!"

The Doctor walked to the door and stepped first out, followed by Rose and Jack. This time Nicole noticed that Donna slowed down and stared ahead of her. Nicole tried to shake her out of it, from whatever she was in. But it didn't seem to work Donna only heard a sound of a heartbeat, that went louder and louder as the sound around her was watery from wat she heard.

Outside the Doctor stepped outside and faced an army of Daleks, his jaw was right open for a moment and had his mouth closed again. Rose's eye widened while Jack swallowed as they stared at the army of Daleks that was flying above them.

"Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks!"

"Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks!"

"Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks!"

"Behold, Doctor!" The Supreme Dalek called triumphantly. "Behold the might of the true Dalek race!"

The Doctor glanced at the door of the Tardis and noticed that Donna and Nicole were still inside of the Tardis. "Donna, Nicole, you two are no safer in there." He called them.

Inside the Tardis Donna was a bit out of her trance and walked to the door followed by Nicole as the door suddenly slammed it shut as from the outside the Doctor ran forwards to the door.

"Dad?" Nicole asked as she tried to get the door open as soon the Doctor heard his daughter called him dad, his hearts break, because he couldn't get the door open. "Mom?" Rose also heard her daughter and ran to the Tardis, trying to get it open.

"Doctor? What have you done?" Donna called as she pounded on the door.

"It wasn't me, I didn't do anything!" The Doctor called back as he tried to get the door open.

"Oi, oi, I'm not staying behind!" Donna called again as she still pounded on the door.

Nicole called her parents again. "Mom." She began to pound at the door. "Dad."

The outside from the Tardis, the Doctor tugged at the door from the Tardis. "What did you do?!" He asked furiously.

"This is not of Dalek origin." The Supreme Dalek simply replied.

"Doctor!" Donna cried from the inside of the Tardis.

"Stop it" The Doctor ordered furiously as he turned to the Daleks. "She's my friend and my daughter are in there, now open the door and let them out." He didn't believed or didn't wanted to belief that this was the Tardis itself doing.

"This is Time Lord treachery." The Supreme Dalek stated.

"Please, the door just closed on its own!"

"Nevertheless, the Tardis is a weapon."

Suddenly a trapdoor opened beneath the Tardis and it disappeared through the trapdoor. The Doctor, Rose and Jack looked between horrified and terrified or as well angry.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor demanded angry. "Bring it back!" Rose glared at the Supreme Dalek as the Doctor strode over to the Supreme Dalek and asked/shouted. "What've you done, where's it going?!"

"The Crucible has a heart of Z-Neutrino Energy. The Tardis will be deposited into the core." The Supreme Dalek announced triumphantly.

Rose placed her hand over mouth from the shock and the horror, thinking about her daughter. Jack jaw dropped from the horror as the Doctor eyes widened and shouted at the Supreme Dalek. "You can't, you've taken the defenses down, it'll be torn apart!"

Rose strode over to the Supreme Dalek and shouted angry at him. "But my daughter and Donna are still in there!"

"Let them go!" Jack agreed as he walked over to Rose and the Doctor.

"The females and the Tardis will perish together. Observe!" The Supreme Dalek said as a screen popped opposite from them. The Doctor turned around and looked at the image of the Tardis that was almost completely buried in kind of lava. Rose and Jack also turned around to look at the image of the Tardis. "The last child of Gallifrey is powerless."

The Doctor turned back to the Supreme Dalek and begged. "Please, I'm begging you, I'll do anything!" The Supreme Dalek remained still as then the Doctor shouted desperately. "Put me in their place, you can do anything to me, I don't care, just get them out of there!"

The Tardis sunk further into the kind of lava as the Supreme Dalek shouted in victory. "You are connected to the Tardis. Now feel it die!"

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Tardis, Donna and Nicole clutched at something in the console room as Donna shrieked while the Tardis went into a free fall inside the Crucible. Donna couldn't held into anymore so she grabbed the rails from in the console room as the Tardis crashed and the round things exploded, one by one.

Suddenly Donna screamed. "Doctor." of top off her lungs.

Then the Tardis crashed into something and shook violently from the impact. When that was over, the others things started to explode and started fires in the Tardis as they looked around what's happening. Donna and Nicole stood still where they were and coughed from the smoke around in the Tardis.

Just then Donna let go from the rails and goes to the jump seat and sat there as Nicole did the same thing and goes to her while trying to avoiding the fires and from inhaling the smoke coming from it.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Cliffhanger, what do you think would happen? Or should I just follow the episode? What do you think, eh? Please, review, favorite and follow!


	4. Chapter 4 - Journey's End, part 2

The Tardis shook violently as Donna and Nicole coughed from the smoke in the Tardis. Suddenly Donna stopped coughing as she heard a heartbeat coming from the jar as then she looked at the jar. All the around her fainted a little bit away, but it continued to explode and Nicole was coughing.

Then Nicole noticed that Donna was looking at the jar, with the Doctor's hand in it. "Donna!" Nicole shouted.

Donna didn't heard Nicole as she reached for the jar. Nicole grabbed the hand of Donna, but it was too late. Donna touched the jar as well as Nicole, both of them surrounded golden light. Donna was shaking and gasping as Nicole just looked coughed more and looked shocked of what's happening right now.

Then the golden light vanished, making the both women collapse to the ground. Then, the both of them sat slowly up. Donna looked really confused of what happened as she looked on the ground and see's the hand of the Doctor lying there. Nicole looked also confused and shocked as suddenly she checked her heartbeat that was beating rapidly and looked shocked as she heard a double heartbeat. As then she also sees the hand laying on the ground. They saw the golden light coming out of the hand and the gasped as it formed a shape of a body….. That suddenly shot up in a sitting position. They gasped in shock as the golden light vanished and leaving a very familiar face.

"It's you." Donna gasped at the new Doctor as Nicole looked in shock and suddenly saw he was naked and she looked away.

"Oh, yes!" The new Doctor said in surprise, who was identical to the Doctor, Donna knew.

Then Nicole shouted. "Dad, you're naked." Donna looked at the Doctor and also saw that he was naked and looked away.

"Oh, yes!" The new Doctor said as he looked at them.

* * *

In the Dalek ship, the Supreme Dalek called. "Total Tardis destruction in 10 rels. Nine, eight, seven, six-"

* * *

In the Tardis shook it as the new Doctor pushed on a button and the Tardis started to dematerialize. As the women still didn't look at him, but they heard the Tardis dematerialize.

* * *

"Five, four, three, two, one." The Supreme Dalek continued as then the Tardis disappeared from the screen. "The Tardis has been destroyed." He announced. "Now, tell me, Doctor, what do you feel? Anger? Sorrow? Despair?"

"Yeah." The Doctor said as his expression was dark. Rose glanced at him sadly and she decided to walk forwards to him and grabbed his hand and squeezed in his as she was trying to comfort him as he did the same for her.

"Then if emotions are so important, surely we have enhanced you?"

"Yeah?" Jack snarled. "Feel this!" He turned as he pulled out a small revolver from his pocket and shoot at the Supreme Dalek.

Jack shoot a few times as then the Supreme Dalek shouted. "Exterminate!" It fired a laser and it hit Jack right in the chest as Jack screamed in pain as he lit up a deadly green-ish glow and fell dead on the ground.

"Jack!" Rose gasped and rushed beside Jack as she fall on her knees. "Oh, my God! Oh, no."

"Rose, come here." The Doctor ordered softly as he came beside her. He had moved his hands around her and pulled her up with him. "Leave him."

"They killed him." Rose whispered as she looked horrified at Jack as he lying on the ground.

"I know. I'm sorry." The Doctor replied grimly as he still had his arms around her.

"Escort them to the Vault." The Supreme Dalek ordered as then the Daleks surrounded the pair.

"There's nothing we can do." The Doctor told Rose firmly.

"They are the playthings of Davros now." The Supreme Dalek called as the Doctor and Rose were escorted from the room.

But just before they left the Doctor glanced back at Jack as he cracked his eye open and winked to the Doctor. Then the Doctor looked back as he held Rose by her shoulders and they were escorted out the room.

* * *

The new Doctor stood by the round things as he was fully dressed, in a blue suit. Nicole and Donna stared at him.

"All repaired. Lovely. Shh! No one knows we're here." The new Doctor bounced around the Tardis as he rambled on. "Gotta keep quiet. Silent running, like on submarines when they can't even drop a spanner. Don't drop a spanner. I like blue. What do you think?"

"You. Are. Bonkers." Donna said as she was still shocked.

"Why, what's wrong with blue?" The new Doctor asked confused as glanced down at his suit.

"Is that what Time Lords do? Lop a bit off, grow another one?" Donna waved her hand forwards and backwards. "You're like worms!" She said pointed out.

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm unique. Never been another like me. Cause all that regeneration energy went into the hand." The new Doctor explained quickly. "Look at my hand!" He held up his right hand and wiggled with it a little bit. "I love that hand! But then you touched it, wham!" He shouted the last bit as Nicole and Donna gasped in response. "Shh!" he said to them as he continued. "Instantaneous biological metacrisis. I grew out of you. Still, could be worse." He muttered.

"Oi! Watch it, spaceman!" Donna snapped in annoyance.

"Oi! Watch it, Earth girl!" The new Doctor said as then it hit him. "Ooh." Donna raised her eyebrow as he stared at her. "I sound like you. I sound all… All sort of rough."

"Oi!" Donna shouted.

"Oi!" The new Doctor copied her as Nicole blinked at them.

"Oi!" She said again.

"Spanners! Shh!" The new Doctor said. "I must've picked up a bit of your voice, that's all. Is it? Did I? No!" Donna looked confused at him. "Ooh, you are kidding me! No way! One heart. I've got one heart! This body has got only one heart!" He said in annoyance.

Donna reached forwards to the new Doctor and she feel the single heartbeat for herself. "What, like you're human?" She asked in shock.

"Oh, that's disgusting." The new Doctor said as he's face looked disgusted.

"Oi!" Donna snapped.

"Oi!" The new doctor snapped back as Nicole was tired of them already as she rubbed her forehead.

"Stop it!" Donna snapped in annoyance.

"No, wait, I'm part Time Lord, part human." He explained. "Well, isn't that wizard?" He asked as he makes a face.

"I kept hearing that noise, that heartbeat." Donna said confused.

"Oh, that was me." The new Doctor stated. "My single heart. I'm a complicated event in time and space, it must have rippled back, converging on you."

"But why me?" She asked.

"Cause you're special." He replied as he moved to the console.

"I keep telling you, I'm not!" Donna sighed.

"No, but you are. Oh, you really don't believe that, do you?" He is lost in thought. "I can see, Donna, what you're thinking. All that attitude all that lip, cause all this time - you think you're not worth it."

"Stop it." Donna said softly.

"Shouting at the world cause no one's listening. Well, why should they?"

"Doctor, stop it." Donna said again, but she was ignored as he was still lost in thought.

"But look at what you did." He looked at her. "No, it's more than that, it's like we were always heading for this. You came to the Tardis. Then you found me again. Your granddad! Your car. Donna, your car. You parked your car right where the Tardis was going to land, that's not coincidence." Then he realized. "Oh, we've been blind. Something's been drawing us together for such a long time."

"But you're talking like destiny. There's no such thing, is there?" Donna asked shakily.

"It's still not finished. Like the pattern's not complete, the strands are still drawing together. But heading for what?" The new Doctor wondered as Nicole and Donna looked at him confused.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose were let into the vault as they heard a voice, they looked in the direction and saw it was Davros. "Activate the holding cells." The Doctor and Rose looked above them as lights appeared.

"Excellent." Davros came forwards to them. "Even when powerless a Time Lord is best contained."

"Still scared of me, then?" The Doctor asked as he touched the invisible force field, keeping him trapped in the spotlight as Rose copied him.

"It is time we talked Doctor, after so very long." Davros said.

"No, no, no, we're not doing the nostalgia tour." The Doctor quickly said. "I want to know what's happening right here, right now. Cause the Supreme Dalek said Vault, yeah?" He twirled around in the spotlight. "As in dungeon. Cellar. Prison. You're not in charge of the Daleks, are you? They've got you locked away down here in the basement like, what, a servant? A slave? Court jester?" He taunted Davros.

"We have an arrangement." Davros replied uncomfortable.

"No, no, no, no, no." The Doctor laughed with no sense of humor. "I've got the word. You're the Dalek's pet." He mocked.

Davros ignored him as his attention goes to Rose. "So very full of fire, is he not?" He faced her. "And to think you crossed entire universes, striding parallel to parallel to find him again."

"Leave her alone." The Doctor ordered Davros, angry.

"She is mine, to do as I please." Davros said as he still looked at Rose.

"Then why am I still alive?" Rose challenged asked.

"You must be here. It was foretold. Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophecies of Dalek Caan." Davros simple replied as he pressed a button. And another light goes on, that was across of them.

It revealed a Dalek that was open with of sorts head creature. It was sort of a brain with tentacles that moved.

"So cold and dark, fire is coming, the endless tames." Dalek Caan said in a madness voice.

"What is that thing?" Rose asked as she stared at the Dalek.

"You've met before. The last of the Cult of Skaro." The doctor explained. "But it flew into the Time War, unprotected."

"Caan did more than that, he saw Time. Its infinite complexity and majesty raging through his mind." Davros looked at the Doctor and Rose. "And he saw you. Both of you."

"This I have foreseen in the wild in the wind. The Doctor will be here as witness at the end of everything." Dalek Caan said madly. "The Doctor and his precious children of time. And one of them will die!" He laughed madly.

"Was it you, Caan? Did you kill Donna?" Dalek Caan just laughed as the Doctor asked angry. "Why did the Tardis door close? Tell me!" Rose glared at Dalek Caan, thinking about her daughter.

"Oh, that's it!" Davros looked at the Doctor. "The anger! The fire! The rage of a Time Lord who butchered millions. There he is. Why so shy? Show your companion. Show her your true sell'. Dalek Caan has promised me that, too." He taunted.

"I have seen at the time of ending the Doctor's soul will be revealed." Dalek Caan said darkly.

"What does that mean?" The Doctor asked tightly.

"We will discover it together." Davros replied mysteriously. "Our final journey. Because the ending approaches, the testing begins." He turned away.

"Testing of what?" The Doctor asked as he frowned.

Davros turned back to face him and said. "The Reality Bomb."

The Doctor eyes widened as then the Supreme Dalek voice game through the speakers. "Testing calibration of Reality Bomb. Firing in 10 rels." It started to count. "Nine, eight; seven, six-"

"Behold the apotheosis of my genius!" Davros said to them triumphantly.

He pressed a button to reveal a screen before them. It showed a room full of humans below some kind of ray. The army of the Daleks, surrounded the group of humans to keep them in place as the Supreme Dalek continued to count down. "Five, four, three, two, one, zero."

"Activate planetary alignment field!" The Supreme Dalek called.

* * *

The group stumbled in the Tardis suddenly shuddered. It stopped as they looked at the screen.

"It's the planets." Nicole said in horror as she read from the screen.

"The 27 planets!" The new Doctor added also in horror as he glanced at Nicole, wondering how she could read it as then he looked back at the scanner and they all watched the scanner showed them, that the planets began glow up.

* * *

"But that's Z-Neutrino energy." The Doctor looked at the screen in horror. "Flattened by the alignment of the planets into a single string. No! Davros!" He looked at Davros as he shouted as Davros looked at him. "Davros, you can't!" Then he turned away as he ignored the cries of the Doctor. "You can't! No!"

* * *

The new Doctor leaned at the console as he said to them. "Single string Z-Neutrinos compressed into…." He lowered his hand as his eyes widened. "No. No way!" He stared at the screen as he stood right up.

"What was it?" Donna asked clueless. "Doctor, what did it do?" He gave no answer as he still stared at the screen.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose watched on horror as the laser fully powered up and fired. They saw the humans on the screen slowly dissolve into atoms, leaving no trace of their existence behind.

"Doctor, what happened?" Rose asked shakily.

"Electrical energy, Miss Tyler." Davros answered for the Doctor as he still stared at the screen. "Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field." He explained. "The Reality Bomb cancels it out. Structure falls apart. That test was focused on the prisoners alone, full transmission will dissolve every form of matter."

"The stars are going out." Rose said in shock.

"The 27 planets." The Doctor murmured. "They become one vast transmitter. Blasting that wavelength."

"A cross the entire universe." Davros added. "Never stopping, never faltering, never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust, and the dust will become atoms, and the atoms will become nothing." He explained triumphantly. "And the wavelength will continue breaking through the rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade in to every dimension, every parallel. Every single corner of creation! This is my ultimate victory, Doctor! The destruction of reality itself!"

* * *

"So, what is this thing?" Donna asked as the new Doctor was busy with making a weapon. It was all half built.

"It's our only hope." The new Doctor explained while he's still busy. "A Z-Neutrino biological inversion catalyser."

"Yeah." Donna said impatient. "Earth girl, remember?" Nicole frowned at them.

"Davros said he built those Daleks out of himself." The new Doctor explained quickly. "His genetic code runs through the entire race. If I can use this to lock the Crucible's transmission onto Davros himself….."

"It destroys the Daleks!" Donna and Nicole realized as they said it on the same time.

"Biggest backfire in history!" The new Doctor said as he worked on the weapon.

Suddenly Nicole called. "Dad, I need your stethoscope." The new Doctor looked at her confused as he put the weapon on the ground and grabbed somewhere the stethoscope and gave it to Nicole.

Nicole listened to her own heartbeats to be sure, that she heard it right. "You both need to listen to my heartbeat, please." She said to them.

Donna was first to listen to the heartbeat well, heartbeats. She looked at in shock and gave the stethoscope to the new Doctor, who was still looking confused.

He also listened to the heartbeats and he pulled the stethoscope away as he walked back a little, looking shocked as Donna started say. "But… How?" She asked confused.

The new Doctor murmured. "That's how you could read, what's was on the screen."

Donna who stood next to him, looked at him still confused. "What do you mean?"

The new Doctor looked back at Nicole. "She's a Time Lord." He explained to Donna.

Donna Looked shocked at the information as Nicole said. "Yeah, don't how it happened, but it did." She said as the new Doctor already thinking on how that happened as Nicole interrupted him thinking. "Dad, are going to finish the weapon?" She softly as he nodded and grabbed the unfinished weapon and started to work again as Nicole and Donna looked at him while he worked on the weapon as he thought about Nicole, being a Time Lord as how that happened.

* * *

A screen appeared as the Doctor and Rose looked surprised to see Martha on the screen.  
"This message is for the Dalek Crucible. Repeat', can you hear me?"

"Put me through." The Doctor ordered as he turned to Davros.

"It begin; as Dalek Caan foretold." Davros said happily.

"The children of time will gather. And one of them will die!" Dalek Caan added gleefully.

"Stop saying that!" The Doctor ordered again as he looked at the screen. "Put me through!"

"Doctor." Martha said relieved. "I'm sorry, I had to."

"Oh, but the Doctor is powerless." Davros said. "My prisoner." He ordered Martha. "State your intent."

"I've got the Osterhagen Key. Leave this planet and its people alone or I'll use it." Martha threatened as she held up flash disk.

"Osterhagen what? What's an Osterhagen Key?" The Doctor asked confused.

"There's a chain of 25 nuclear warheads placed in strategic points beneath the Earth's crust. If I use the key, they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart." Martha explained to them.

"What?" The Doctor demanded. "Who invented that? Well, someone called Osterhagen, I suppose." He muttered under his breath, then he asked to Martha. "Martha, are you insane?"

"The Osterhagen Key is to be used if the suffering of the human race is so great, so without hope, that this becomes the final option." Martha explained to the Doctor.

"That's never an option!" The Doctor said in horror.

"Don't argue with me, Doctor!" Martha snapped at the Doctor. "Cause it's more than that. Now, I reckon the Daleks need these 27 planets for something, but what if it becomes 26? What happens then? Daleks?" She addressed the Daleks. "Would you risk it?"

"She's good." Rose comments suddenly as she looked still looked at Martha on the screen. The Doctor glanced at her as he looked in disbelief.

"Who's that?" Martha asked in curiously as she spotted Rose. And the Doctor looked back at the screen again.

"My name's Rose." Rose explained. "Rose Tyler."

"Oh, my God." Martha said in disbelief. "He found you."

Suddenly a second screen goes on with four people. It was Jack, Jackie, Mickey and Sarah Jane. Jack was holding up a small pendant attached to some wires as he called. "Captain Jack Harkness calling all Dalek boys and girls. Are you receiving me? Don't send in your goons or I'll set this thing off!"

"He's still alive!" Rose pointed at the second screen. "Oh, my God, that's my mum!"

"Mickey, Captain, what are you doing?" The Doctor asked confused as he looked at the screen.

"I've got a Warp Star wired into the mainframe." Jack replied firmly. "I break this shell, the entire Crucible goes up." He threatened the Daleks.

"You can't!" The Doctor cried in disbelief as then he asked confused. "Where did you get a Warp Star?"

"From me." Sarah Jane said as she stepped forwards into better view on the screen as well. "We had no choice." She said firmly. "We saw what happened to the prisoners."

"Impossible." Davros murmured as he rolled forwards to look better. "That face. After all these years."

"Davros." Sarah Jane whispered. "It's been quite a while. Sarah Jane Smith, remember?" She snapped at Davros.

"Oh, this is meant to be!" Davros smirked. "The circle of time is closing. You were there on Skaro at the very beginning of my creation."

"And I've learnt how to fight since then." Sarah Jane snapped again as she looked at the screen. "You let the Doctor go or this Warp Star, it gets opened."

The Doctor head slowly dropped as he stared at the ground. He was feeling too stunned from the turn of events while he didn't hear Jack anymore.

"I'll do it. Don't imagine I wouldn't." Jack added warningly.

"Now that's what I call a ransom!" Rose said as then she glanced at the Doctor. "Doctor?" She asked.

"And the prophecy unfolds." Davros said while he smirked. And looked still at the screen.

"The Doctor's soul is revealed!" Dalek Caan added gleefully. "See him!" He laughed madly. "See the heart of him!"

Davros turned around to face to the Doctor. "The man who abhors violence. Never carrying a gun." He taunted. "But this is the truth, Doctor!" He pointed back at the screen. "You take ordinary people and you fashion them into weapons." The Doctor Companions faces dropped in shock or looked very stunned. "Behold your children of time transformed into murderers." Davros hissed at the Doctor. "I made the Daleks, Doctor. You made this."

"They're trying to help." The Doctor said as he face is still filled with pain and regret.

"Already have seen them sacrificed today for their beloved Doctor." Davros said all too happily. "The Earth woman who fell opening the Subwave Network."

"Who was that?" The Doctor asked, looking puzzled.

"Harriet Jones." Rose replied softly as she glanced at the Doctor. "She gave her life to get you here."

"How many more? Just think. How many have died in your name?" Davros asked threatening. "The Doctor. The man who keeps running, never looking back because he dare not out of shame." Davros said dryly. "This is my final victory, Doctor. I have shown you… yourself."

"Enough." The Supreme Dalek's voice called. "Engage defense zero five."

"It's the Crucible or the Earth." Martha warned, she looked determined as she held up the Osterhagen key.

Just then she felt a jolt through her. Martha gasped as a bright light enveloped her while a strange but familiar sensation grasped her stomach, as though pulling her through tight space. Martha screamed. "No." As she was teleported away and the Osterhagen key fell out of her hand and it dropped on the ground, uselessly.

Meanwhile, Jack, Jackie, Mickey and Sarah Jane, faced the same fate as they were also teleported away. Jack had dropped the Warp Star and let it fall on the ground, harmlessly while he teleported away.

They all arrived with a tumble in the vault before the Doctor, Martha fall particularly hard as Jack hurried over quickly. "I've got you. It's all right." He called to Martha.

Jack helped Martha to get up as the Doctor looked at the group and shouted. "Don't move, all of you. Stay still!" The Doctor reached to his friends, but his hand hit the force field once more as it light up and held him back.

"Guard them!" Davros called to the Daleks, before he addressed the group. "On your knees all of you!" He ordered them. "Surrender!"

"Do as he says." The Doctor said as his companions heisted for a moment as the Daleks rolled towards them. Jackie was the first to do as the Doctor said, she dropped on her knees as the others followed slowly followed her lead.

Meanwhile, Rose looked at her mother. "Mum. I told you not to." She hissed.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't leave you and Nicole." Jackie muttered back at her daughter. Rose tensed as she heard her daughter's name. Jackie didn't what happened Nicole. Rose didn't has a chance to inform her mother of what happened to Nicole as Davros spook again.

"The final prophecy is in place." Davros said as he rolled forwards. "The Doctor and his children all gathered as witnesses! Supreme Dalek, the time has come." He called. "Now! Detonate the Reality Bomb!"

Supreme Dalek called over the speakers. "Activate planetary alignment field. Universal Reality Detonation in 200 rels."

The Doctor looked in horror as he addressed Davros. "You can't, Davros, just listen to me!" He shouted at him. "Just stop!"

"Nothing can stop the detonation!" Davros said while he laughed madly, almost sounded insane like Dalek Caan. "Nothing and no one!"

Suddenly there was a very familiar whooshing...

* * *

 **Authors note:** Another cliffhanger! Sorry for that. *Smiles sheepishly.* Still I hope you all liked the chapter. Please, favorite, Follow or Review.


	5. Chapter 5 - Journey's End, part 3

Inside the Tardis, the new Doctor was done with the weapon. "Ready!" He called as he was basically was running to get next to Donna and Nicole. The new Doctor pulled a lever with his foot. "Maximum power!" Then he pulled another lever and they were off.

* * *

In the vault, there was suddenly a very familiar whooshing. Davros's laugh faded as everyone in the room slowly turned to stare at the far side of the room, where the wheezing was coming from.

"But that's….." The Doctor said in disbelief.

"Impossible!" Davros finished the sentence as the Tardis materialized into the room.

The door slowly creaked open as everyone blinked while the new Doctor stepped out. He have his weapon in his hand as he stared at them all with a grim determination.

"Brilliant!" Jack comment as the others could only gape in shock.

The Doctor stared at his twin as he was trying to get himself to speak, but was in a shock, while Davros physically reeled away from the new Doctor. The new Doctor stared back at Davros, his face set on him. Suddenly he broke into a run, straight forwards to Davros, who was on the other side. The companions eyes widened in surprise and hope as the new Doctor charged, but the Doctor's eyes widened in horror.

"Don't!" The Doctor warned, finally finding himself to speak as the shock was over, but it was too late as Davros zapped the new Doctor with lighting from his finger. The new Doctor fell with a cry of pain as he dropped the weapon in progress. The companion's faces dropped in horror and shock.

"Activate holding cell." Davros ordered calmly as the force field dropped around the new Doctor.

"Doctor!" Donna shouted as the Doctor looked at her while run out the Tardis and went for the weapon that the new Doctor dropped on the ground. She stopped running as she was by the weapon and grabbed it and called. "I've got it!" She clutched at the weapon uselessly. "But I don't know what to do!" On that moment Nicole came out of the Tardis, her parents looked at her and they were relieved to see her alive.

Just then, Davros zapped Donna as well, causing her the drop the weapon into the ground as she was sent flying backwards.

"Donna!" The Doctor shouted in alarm as Donna crashed into a mental control box. "Donna! Are you all right, Donna?"

Davros looked right straight at Nicole as she looked back at him and hesitated. Then she goes to Donna to look at her as Davros looked away. "Destroy the weapon." He ordered as one of the Daleks obeyed and blasted the weapon. Davros turned to the Doctor. "I was wrong about your warriors, Doctor." He sneered. "They are pathetic!" The Doctor glared at him.

Suddenly Rose asked the Doctor, confused. "How come there's two of you?"

"Human biological metacrisis." The new Doctor replied.

Then the Doctor added in a mutter. "Never mind that. Now we've got no way of stopping the Reality Bomb."

"Detonation in 20 rels. Nineteen." The Supreme Dalek's voice called over the speakers.

"Stand witness Time Lord." Davros sneered. "Stand witness, humans." He pressed a button and showed them a screen with an image of the 27 planets, the planets started to glow again. "Your strategies have failed." He said in victory. "Your weapons are useless. And Oh, the end of the universe has come!"

"Nine." The Supreme Dalek called as the companions clutched each other in fear and despair. "Eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one."

Suddenly the screen went black before it disappeared, causing the others to look around in confusion as an alarm blared.

Donna fired away as she pressed on the levers and as Nicole is helping her. "And closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops using an internalized synchronous back-feed reversal loop." They finished as then Donna pulled over a lever. "That button there."

"System in shutdown!" A Dalek cried as another Dalek added. "Detonation negative!"

"Explain!" The Supreme Dalek demanded over the speakers. "Explain! Explain!"

"Donna, you can't even change a plug!" The Doctor said as his eyes fixed on Donna as he don't understand what's happening.

"Do you wanna bet, Time Boy?" Donna challenged while she grinned at him as Nicole glanced at her, thinking what's wrong with her.

"You'll suffer for this!" Davros snarled as he's lifting up his finger.

Donna motion to Nicole to step away, for her own safely as she threw a lever and Davros's electrical zap traveled up his arm instead of shooting at the two women. Davros cried out in pain as Donna talked. "Oh, bio-electric dampening field with a retrogressive arc inversion."

"Exterminate them!" Davros shouted furiously as Nicole eyes widened.

"Exterminate!" The Daleks called as they rolled forward, pointing their laser guns at the two women. "Exterminate! Exterminate!" Donna was working fast while Nicole stood there looking at her what's she was doing. Suddenly the Daleks guns didn't doing anything anymore and was pointing down. Donna smirked as the Daleks called. "Weapons non-functional!"

"Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix." Donna explained as she was talking pretty fast.

"How did you work that out?" The Doctor asked as he looked confused, then he looked at his clone as then he realized. "You're…."

"Time Lord." The new Doctor interjected. "Part Time Lord."

"Part human!" Donna agreed happily. "Oh, yes! That was a two-way biological metacrisis." The Doctor blinked as Donna cheered. "Half Doctor, half Donna."

"Doctor Donna." The Doctor's jaw dropped as he whispered. "Just like the Ood said, remember? They saw it coming! The Doctor Donna!" The others looked at them confused.

"Holding cells deactivated." Donna pressed a lever as the two Doctors and Rose, where released. While she pressed some others levers as she called. "Unseal the Vault." They stood there unsure what's happening as Donna called impatiently. "Well, don't just stand there, you skinny boys in suits! Get to work!"

The two Doctors dashed into action immediately, rushing over to join Donna and Nicole. Rose also goes to them and give Nicole a big hug, relieved that she's in her arms again.

"Stop them!" Davros shouted as he pointed at the group around the controls. "Get them away from the controls." Rose held Nicole only tighter.

Donna pressed a button, sending the Daleks pinning on the spot. "And spin." She said.

"Help me!" The Daleks as they spun helplessly, making the others laugh. "Help me!"

"And the other way." Donna said as she pressed another lever as the Daleks went the other way.

"What did you do?" The new Doctor asked curiously.

"A trip stitch circuit breaker in the psycho-kinetic threshold manipulator!" Donna explained.

"But that's brilliant!" The new Doctor said happily.

"Why did we never think of that?" The Doctor wondered.

"Because you two were just Time Lords, you dumbos!" Donna explained to them. "Lacking that little bit of human, that gut instinct, that comes hand in hand with planet Earth." The new Doctor beamed as the Doctor raised his eye brow as she said happily. "I can think of ideas you two wouldn't dream of in a million years! Oh, the universe has been waiting for me!" Then she turned serious. "Now, let's send that trip stitch all over the ship!" She pointed at herself. "Did I ever tell you?" Then she wiggled with her fingers. "Best temp in Chiswick, 100 words per minute!"

"Ha!" The new Doctor laughed gleefully as they worked quickly, pressing buttons and pulling levers, causing general chaos throughout the Crucible.

* * *

"System malfunctioning!" The Dalek said. "Motor casing interference!"

"What is happening?" The Supreme Dalek demanded. "Explain!"

* * *

Jack took the opportunity to run to the Tardis, going inside quickly as Donna ordered the two Doctors. "Come on then, boys, we've got 27 planets to send home. Activate Magnetron!"

"Stop this at once!" Davros demanded.

Jack run out of the Tardis, with two big guns as he shouted. "Mickey!" He tossed the gun over to Mickey.

"You will desist!" Davros shouted.

Mickey just got in front of Davros, pointed with his gun at him. "Just stay where you are, mister."

"Out of the way!" Jack shouted as he shoved the Dalek out of the way, spinning off the corridor. Then Jack loaded the gun and looked at the others.

Sarah Jane and Rose pushed another Dalek off. "Good to see you again!" Sarah Jane called.

"Yeah, you, too!" Rose agreed with a smile. They shoved the Dalek off as Jackie watched them.

Then Nicole goes to her gran and gives her a hug as Rose joined the hug. Then they broke the hug as Nicole grinned at them and they smiled back.

"Ready?" Donna called to the two Doctors. "And reverse!"

The trio pulled levers, the planets began to disappear one by one from the screen.

The others watched as the Doctor added. "Off you go, Clom."

"Back home, Adipose III!" The new Doctor added.

"Shallacatop, Pyrovillia and the Lost Moon of Poosh, sorted!" Donna added as she flipped switches. "Ha!"

The Doctor glanced at Donna before looking back down at his work as the new Doctor agreed and let out a laugh. "Ha!"

"We need more power." The Doctor called.

"Is anyone gonna tell us what's going on?" Rose asked confused as Nicole, Jackie, Sarah Jane and Martha, where standing next to her.

"He poured all his regeneration energy into his spare hand." Donna explained. "I touched the hand, he grew out of that but that fed back into me. But it just stayed dormant in my head till the synapses got that extra little spark, kicking them into life. Thank you, Davros! Part human, part Time Lord. And I got the best bit of the Doctor." She grinned as the new Doctor an eyebrow. "I got his mind."

"So there's three of you?" Sarah Jane asked incredulously.

"Three Doctors?" Rose repeated with a raised brow.

"I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now." Jack added.

"You are so unique, the time lines were converging on you." The Doctor turned to Donna. "A human being with a Time Lord brain!"

"I touched the jar as well." Nicole muttered, but it was loud enough, that the Doctor and Rose heard it. They looked at her.

"What?" Her parents exclaimed, causing the others to look as well.

"I tried to stop Donna, but I was too late." Nicole spoke louder. "She had touched the jar, causing I touched it as well." She explained as her parents looked worried.

"She asked for a stethoscope, then she listen to her heart." Donna quickly explained. "It turned out she has two hearts."

"She is a Time Lord, but she's also human." The new Doctor added as he was still working, causing the others to look in confusion.

The Doctor saw the confused looks and began to explain. "Nicole is born human as her Time Lord side stayed dormant. Like it was hidden until she touched the jar with my hand in it." He explained to the others. "Now she like more Time Lord than human." The others looked, no more so confused.

They couldn't say anything as then Davros rolled over to Dalek Caan and said angry. "But you promised me, Dalek Caan! Why did you not foresee this?"

Dalek Caan giggling madly as the Doctor said sternly. "Oh, I think he did. Something's been manipulating the time lines for ages. Getting Donna Noble to the right place at the right time."

"This would always have happened." Dalek Caan corrected. "I only helped Doctor."

"You betrayed the Daleks!" Davros said stunned.

"I saw the Daleks..." Dalek Caan sneered while the Doctor's eyes narrowed. "What we have done throughout time and space. I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed, no more!" The Doctor stared at Dalek Caan, knowing that he meant every word.

"I will descend to the Vault!" The Supreme Dalek announced over the speakers.

"Heads up!" Jack shouted as the Supreme Dalek lowered down into the vault.

"Davros you have betrayed us!" The Supreme Dalek said as it was in the vault.

"It was Dalek Caan!" Davros protested weakly.

"The Vault will be purged!" The Supreme Dalek ordered. "You will all be exterminated!"

The Supreme Dalek fired at the control panel, causing the two Doctors back away from the sparks that flew up around the machine.

"Like I was saying. Feel this!" Jack shouted as he fired his gun at the Supreme Dalek, blasting it in half.

The two Doctors dashed over the controls from the panel. "Oh, we've lost the Magnetron!" The Doctor groaned. "And there's only one planet left." He laughed at little bit, before he continued talking. "Guess which one? But we can use the Tardis." The Doctor ran back to the Tardis, he went inside and pressed buttons.

The new Doctor worked on trying to do something from the vault as then he called. "Holding Earth stability, maintaining atmospheric shell."

Donna run over to the new Doctor, also trying to the something as Dalek Caan hissed. "The prophecy must complete."

"Don't listen to him!" Davros snapped.

"I have seen the end of everything Dalek and you must make it happen, Doctor." Dalek Caan warned him.

"He's right." The new Doctor said grimly. Then he murmured as Donna turned to look at him and stared a little. "Cause with or without a Reality Bomb, this Dalek Empire's big enough to slaughter the cosmos." He glanced around the ship as he realized. "They've got to be stopped."

"Just wait for the Doctor." Donna said quickly.

"I am the Doctor!" The new Doctor while glanced up to her as then he started working. "Maximising Dalekenium power feeds." He shouted as he pulled the final lever. "Blasting them back!"

All the Daleks around them, began to explode. One by one, all around the ship while they were screaming in agony. The force of the explosions rocked the Tardis, then the Doctor came out of the Tardis running.

"What have you done?" The Doctor demanded.

"Fulfilling the prophecy." The new Doctor replied monotonously as the Doctor could only stare.

Just then the whole ship began to shake and the debris began to fall down like rain.

"Do you know what you've done?" The Doctor demanded furiously. "Now, get in the Tardis!" The new Doctor did that was ordered and ran back to the Tardis as the whole ship began to fall apart. "Everyone! All of you inside! Run!" The Doctor shouted at the group. "In! In! In! In! In!"

"Martha, Sarah Jane!" The new Doctor called as he urged them all to them inside the Tardis. "Rose! Jackie! Nicole! Jack! Mickey!" He grinned as the last companion went inside, safety.

The Doctor remained outside, by the door of the Tardis. "Davros, come with me!" He called urgently as the flames started to break out and larger pieces of the ceiling collapsed in the vault. "I promise I can save you."

"Never forget Doctor, you did this!" Davros snared as he pointed at the Doctor. "I name you forever!" He shouted at the Doctor furiously. "You are the Destroyer of Worlds!" Then a wall leapt up between him and Davros as then Davros screamed for the last time.

"One will still die." Dalek Caan warned him before he fell into his doom as another wall broke off and fell on it.

The flames were getting higher and the Doctor decided to get in the Tardis and he joined the others as he pulled a lever. "And off we go!" He said as stood next to Rose and his daughter Nicole.

The Tardis took off, disappearing just before the whole ship exploded with a large bang.

"But what about the Earth?" Sarah Jane asked. "It's stuck in the wrong part of space."

"I'm on it!" The Doctor replied shortly as he for the monitor and called. "Torchwood Hub, this is the Doctor. Are you receiving me?"

"Loud and clear." A female voice replied instantly, before it make connection with the screen, appearing the woman and a man on the screen. "Is jack there?"

"Can't get rid of him." The Doctor replied, before he glanced up to look at Jack and asked. "Jack, what's her name?"

"Gwen Cooper." Jack replied with a smile.

Then the Doctor asked her randomly. "Tell me, Gwen Cooper, are you from an old Cardiff family?"

"Yes, all the way back to the 1800s." Gwen replied, looking confused.

"Ah, thought so. Spatial genetic multiplicity." The Doctor said while he chucked a little.

"Oh, yeah." Rose agreed with a smile.

"Ah, yeah, it's a funny old world." The Doctor said excited, then he went getting down to business. "Now, Torchwood, I want you to open up that Rift Manipulator. Send all the power to me."

A man popped his head into the screen. "Doing it now, sir." He replied.

The Doctor blinked at the man, but didn't have to time to ask as he worked quickly to prepare and to receive the power while the others watched him curiously.

"What's that for?" Nicole asked at her dad.

"It's a tow rope." The Doctor replied to his daughter as then he looked at Sarah Jane. "Sarah, what was your son's name?"

"Luke!" Sarah Jane replied excited. "He's called Luke!" Then she added. "And the computer's called Mr. Smith."

"Calling Luke and Mr. Smith." The Doctor turned to the monitor. "This is the Doctor. Come on, Luke, shake a leg."

A young boy appeared on the screen, apparently Luke. "Is Mum there?" He asked.

"Oh, she's fine and dandy." The Doctor replied, happily.

"Yes!" Sarah Jane called happily. "Yes!"

"Now, Mr. Smith, I want you to harness the rift power and loop it around the Tardis, you got that?" The Doctor asked.

"I regret, I will need remote access to Tardis basecode numerals." A computerized voice answered, apparently Mr. Smith.

"Oh, blimey, that's gonna take a while." The Doctor said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"No, no, no, let me!" Sarah Jane said as she dashed over to the monitor and called. "K9, out you come."

K9 appeared on the screen. "Affirmative, mistress." It called.

"Oh, good dog!" The Doctor laughed. "K9, give Mr. Smith the basecode."

"Master." K9 greeted as it was getting to work. "Tardis basecode now being transferred." The bace code appeared on the screen. "The process is simple."

"Now then, you lot." The Doctor tugged Sarah Jane along with him, were she stood before. "Sarah, hold that down, Mickey, you hold that." He positioning them. "Do you know why this Tardis is always rattling about the place?" He had told the group, then he moved to Rose and position her. "Rose, that, there." The Doctor moved on and said. "It's designed to have six pilots and I have to do it single-handed!" he moved to Martha and position her. "Martha, keep that level. But not anymore." Then he moved to Jack and position him. "Jack, there you go, steady that. Now we can fly this thing" then he turned to see Jackie standing there and hesitated. "No, Jackie, no, no, not you." He patted her shoulder. "Don't touch anything, just… stand… back." He spun around and looked at the console again. "Like it's meant to be flown! We've got the Torchwood rift looped around the Tardis by Mr. Smith and we're gonna fly planet Earth back home!" The Doctor moved over to his place at the console. "Right, then!" He looked at his daughter and motion at her to pull the lever. She grinned and pulled the lever and the Doctor called. "Off we go."

Nicole still grinned and shouted. "Allons-y!" The others laughed as then they concentrated on their task.

The Tardis was flying for once smoothly as the box pulled the earth along. Donna chuckled as they flew, the new Doctor coming over to lean against the wall beside them, they were just watching at the others.

"Rose." The Doctor gestured to a button which she pushed. Jack pumped a lever, Sarah Jane pushed another lever down as then the Doctor said to them. "Gentle, Gentle." Martha steadied a lever.

Then Donna decided to walk over to Jack and said. "That's really good, jack, I think you're the best." Jackie chuckled at her as then Donna walked back to the new Doctor and stood next to him, against the wall.

Moments later the earth was back to its original position. Everyone hugged and cheered each other in happiness. Mickey high-fived Jack, Nicole hugged her mother, then her gran and then her father. Then Donna saw that Jack and Sarah Jane were hugging as then she walked to then and she pulled Sarah Jane away from Jack and hugged him herself and he hugged her back. All of then continued to celebrate, that the earth is back.

* * *

 **Author's note:** So sorry for the late update, I was very busy. And, uh, I don't really what to do with end of with episode. So do you, lovely readers, have some ideas for me? *Smiles awkwardly.* But I hope all liked the chapter and thanks to the people who have, has Favorite, Follow and Reviewed! But I could like to have more of them, so please, please, Review, Favorite and Follow! Until the next time, bye!


	6. Chapter 6 - Author's note 2

Hello my lovely readers,

I have a writersblok and i really don't know what i should do in the next chapter. So, i'm asking you guys, what should i do?

Should i let Nicole go with her father? or let her stay with her mother? or let Nicole and Rose come with the Doctor? But then what should do with second Doctor, the half Time Lord/half Human?

Please let me know in the reviews or send a PM. I let you guys to decide!

Greetings, littlesimmer2


End file.
